


It's about to go down

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Facial Hair, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, That's it, That's the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben’s decided to grow a beard and he wonders how long it’ll take his girlfriend to notice. Sure it’s growing slowly and it’s been a week already and she hasn’t said anything, but somehow he senses tomorrow might be the day. He hopes so, because he has a master plan and he’s desperate for it to work.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	It's about to go down

Rey breathes a long sigh of relief as she enters the bathroom where boyfriend Ben is already brushing his teeth for work.

She makes a scene of throwing the empty tampon box into the bin before taking a pee, talking to him from the toilet where she’s now comfortably perched.

‘Glad that’s over for another month’

Ben chuckles as he eyes her in the mirror, mouth full of toothpaste-y bubbles. He’s happy her period is over too because he hates that time of the month as much as she does, although his reasons for hating it are of course vastly different.

He spits and rinses his mouth, shaking the brush before putting it away. ‘Thank God for that, she says’. Pulling a comb from the cabinet he runs it through his dark, wavy locks. ‘Dunno how you women do that every month. Fuckin’ heroes the lot of you’

Rey flushes the toilet and smiles, standing beside him to wash her hands and reach for the moisturiser. ‘Thank you. Not many men ever acknowledge the shit we go through, so I’m glad at least one of your breed gets it’

‘One of my _breed_?’ Ben repeats dumbly, shaking his head. Then he’s pulling the aftershave from the mirror cabinet to apply it liberally.

Rey’s always loved the smell of him. Good enough to eat, her Ben. And then he kisses her on the forehead and heads for the door as Rey clears her throat.

‘H- _hm_ ’

Ben turns, stopping just inside the door to raise his eyebrows.

Picking up his razor from the vanity, Rey points it at him. ‘Are we forgetting something?’

‘No. I’ve ditched shaving for a while. You hadn’t noticed?’ He rubs his chin as if to drive the point home further.

‘Oh’ Rey returns the razor to the stand, focusing on brushing her own teeth instead. She mutters something under her breath about _not exactly liking facial hair and all that_ but she’s sure he can’t understand what she’s saying.

‘You unhappy, my darling?’ he teases, moving behind her to squeeze her hips with his large hands as they stare at each other in the mirror. ‘Thought I’d try and grow a beard, if that’s ok with you?’

Rey spits in the sink as he leans to rub the growing stubble against her neck. It tickles and it grates and-

She pretends she hates it because she’s always told him facial hair isn’t her thing, but deep down maybe a part of her thinks it feels quite…nice?

Ugh. She sort of hates herself right now.

‘Mhm, _tsfine_ ’ she mutters and Ben smiles, kissing her cheek.

‘Anyway, I gotta get going. Should be home by 7. Got a few things to tie up and then I’m all yours’

He wiggles his eyebrows and she rolls her eyes. ‘If you think you’re getting laid with _that_ on your face, then you’ve got another thing coming’

He pouts, looking like a lost puppy. 'You really hate it that much?’ 

_Yes? And - no._

‘It’s fine. You do your thing, babe. I need sex anyway, so you’ll get laid don’t worry. You always do after a drought’ she winks, and Ben gets it.

Seven whole days without sex every month is always _way too long_. Then there’s the days leading _up to_ and the days _after_ , but he can’t blame her. He knows it’s much harder for her going through that shit each time than it is for him, so he’d never complain for real.

He simply grins and bears it, like he always does. Like any good partner does.

‘Alright. Catch ya tonight’

Then he’s gone, Rey quickly checking the bathroom cabinet for condoms before he leaves the apartment. Just as she thought there’s only one left in the open box.

‘We need condoms!’ she yells through the open door and luckily he hears, likely putting his shoes and jacket on by the door.

‘On it’

Then the door slams and he’s gone.

Rey’s thankful she doesn’t have to hurry to work today, so she decides to call Rose and ask if she wants to do breakfast by the lake.

Rostered days off are so rare these days she plans to make the most of every precious second.

~~

It’s a resigned groan she lets go as she rolls into Ben.

 _He’s_ the lucky one this morning, getting to stay in bed while she has to work, but she figures she’ll allow it seeing as she spent the entirety of yesterday with Rose doing pretty much next to nothing.

It’s just so hard to get out of bed when your significant other looks so sleepy and comfortable, all rugged up in comfy blankets and soft pillows.

_Sigh._

Rey knows she’s only torturing herself by dwelling on all the reasons she’s jealous of Ben right now, so she moves his face her way so she can kiss him in an attempt to distract herself.

As soon as her lips hit his, she feels it again, groaning as she pulls her mouth away. She reaches her hands under his chin, scruffing the short, prickly hairs that are obviously continuing to grow despite her meager protests.

‘You’re really serious about this beard thing then?’

‘As you can feel, yes I am. Why?’

‘No reason’

‘You hate it that much?’ he smiles, probably realising he can use this to torture her. He leans in for another kiss and she laughs and pretends she doesn’t want to kiss him back. ‘Huh? You really hate it?’

‘ _Bennn_ ’

'I think you secretly like it’

She pushes him away and he sighs and lays back down, arms in a relaxed position behind his head as if to rub it in even more that she has to get up and he can stay comfortable in bed.

‘You just woke me up with a kiss, you know. Can’t be that bad’

‘That was _before_ I realised’

‘Well, it’s staying. Sorry to disappoint you’

Rey huffs and rolls out of bed to put on her robe. She’s not sure why she hates this so much? Maybe it’s the memories she has of the complete douches she dated in school with their fake moustaches and their filthy habits, but she knows that’s not Ben. Never has been.

Maybe she could accept this _new Ben_ if she tried but right now she’s tired and cranky, despite amazing sex last night. She knows it’s from tiredness, it always is. Maybe if she went to bed at a reasonable hour instead of chatting on Twitter until all hours and then fucking her boyfriend? Maybe that would help? But where’s the fun in that.

She leaves him resting in bed to prepare for her own day, kissing him on the forehead before she leaves instead of on the lips.

If _that_ doesn’t send a message, well she tried.

~~

‘He’s not shaving’ Rey complains to her bestie that afternoon at lunch, papers strewn all over the desk.

They should be preparing for the afternoon’s meeting, but Rey has a gripe to get off her chest and if anyone can make her feel better about her predicament it’s Rose.

‘That creepy guy in IT? Ugh, tell me about it. That’s a dirty mo if I ever saw one’

‘Nooo’ Rey groans while laughing. ‘Not him _. Ben’_

‘Your Ben?’

‘My Ben’

‘No way! That’s so cool. I’ve always wondered what he’d look like with a beard’

‘Rose. It’s _not_ cool. He’s never grown one before, why now?’

‘What’s the big deal?’ her friend shrugs, scooping another bite of lunch into her mouth.

‘What’s the big… _Rose._ I can’t even kiss him now! It tickles. And it makes my face kinda itchy’

‘Do you secretly like it?' Rose asks, turning her attention back to her friend instead of her food. She grins in that evil way she does, and Rey can’t believe what she’s hearing.

‘ _What?_ No! I hate it’

Rose eyes her and the longer she stares the more Rey blushes. After a mere few seconds she realises _why_ this is so embarrassing.

‘You secretly love it’ Rose sings in a thoroughly annoying sing-song voice and Rey glares, slapping her to keep her voice down.

‘ _Shh,_ will you. I don’t love it. I hate it’

‘Do you really though?’

Ugh. Trust her bestie to see through her charade. She _wants_ to hate it, she really does, she’s just…finding she can’t.

‘Oh my god! That’s pretty much what Ben said. What is it with you two?’ Rey sighs but Rose is still staring. And now she’s smirking.

‘Ok, fine. I don’t hate it on him, it just…reminds me of the losers I dated at school, that’s all’

‘Well, Ben’s not a loser babe. He’s Ben’

‘But what if it doesn’t look any good? What if I hate it and I never wanna kiss him again and we break up and-‘

‘Will you stop??’ Rose giggles, rolling her eyes. ‘Have you thought about this? What if it looks really hot? I can actually imagine him with one, you know. I always thought he’d suit it. Anyway, if nothing else…’ Rose leans in now, lowering her voice to a whisper. ‘Imagine how good it’ll feel between your legs’

Rey’s eyes go wide. She actually hadn’t even considered that. _How_ had she not considered that?!

‘I don’t let guys go down on me though’

‘I’m sorry…what did you just say? I heard words, but I didn’t understand them’

‘I said, I don’t-‘

‘You can’t mean that?? What human female doesn’t like that?!’

‘I had some bad experiences, that’s all. Like, guys spend all that time down there and for what? I never got an orgasm out of it. They just did it because they liked it, but shouldn’t it feel good for me too?’

‘Of course. That’s kinda the whole point, babe. You’ve seriously never let Ben go down on you? I’m floored’

‘Don’t be’ Rey giggles. ‘He used to ask, a lot, but he gave up once he realised I didn’t want any part of it. He’s very understanding like that’

‘Wow. He really is. I just can’t believe…you should try it again though. What if he’s the one that knows how to do it properly? What if the orgasm he gives you is unlike any other? He cares about you, he’ll want it to be amazing if I know him’

Rose makes several good points. Several. Maybe if she gave the beard a chance she may even grow to like it?

Rey decides then and there she should give the annoying stubble a chance.

~~

‘I can’t believe how quickly it’s growing’ she remarks that night at dinner. Ben’s dishing up the last of the pasta, piling salad onto their respective plates. It’s been a long day for both of them and they can’t wait to sit down and relax for a few hours before bed.

Rey’s been eyeing Ben’s growing stubble _a lot_ in the last 24 hours, growing quite fascinated by the whole ordeal. And it’s not like he hasn’t noticed.

Ben’s pretty sure he’s worked out why she’s so fascinated by his new facial hair and what she wants him to _do with it_ and he’s pleased his little plan is starting to work.

‘I thought you hated it?’ He teases, slinging the tea towel over his shoulder with a smirk.

‘I don’t hate it, I just needed to get used to the idea, that’s all. I thought it might take a few weeks to grow properly but’ She moves closer now, caressing under his chin while he’s at the kitchen counter.

Ben finishes what he’s doing before turning to regard her, hand resting on the bench, sleeves rolled up just so. Rey notices he’s looking _extra hot_ tonight and she realises the reason is his persistent facial hair, as much as she hates to admit it.

‘So it’s… _growing_ on you?’ Ben quips, chuckling far too heavily at his own joke. ‘See what I did there?’

‘Yes, _fine_. I guess it is _growing_ on me’

‘Well, good. Because it’s gonna grow a lot more than this still’

‘Like, how much more?’

‘Like, a lot’

‘Oh?’ Rey’s mind flashes to what Rose told her, about how the facial hair in question might feel tickling between her legs and she feels herself blushing. Ever since Rose brought it up, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

_Dammit Rose._

‘You ok? You look a bit flushed’

‘No, no, I’m fine. Can we eat now? I’m starved’

‘Sure’

The eat in relative silence and Rey can’t even bear to look at his face much because every time she does? Well, yeah.

Loading the dishwasher after dinner, Ben notices she’s hovering again. And Rey doesn’t often hover, unless of course she’s horny or has something she wants to tell him and she’s not sure how. When he turns to grab more dishes from the counter to place in the dishwasher, she jumps up on the island bench right next to him stopping his hand mid-grab.

‘Kiss me?’

Ben’s never one to choose dishes over a kiss - to choose _anything_ over affection from his girlfriend really.

He moves to stand in front of her, arms falling around her shoulders as he leans in so they can kiss. He can feel the way her hands explore his face and he can’t help noticing it’s the longest they’ve kissed since she found out he wasn’t shaving.

But still, he doesn’t say anything. He does like the way she _moans_ though, fingers still working over his chin. Her hands caress his face, holding him closer and he thinks he might stop breathing if they don’t break apart soon.

When they finally do, she’s still rubbing her hands down the sides of his face.

And for the remainder of the night she steals yet _more_ kisses, always with her hands caressing the hair - when they’re watching TV on the couch, when they’re using the bathroom together and when they finally sink into bed ready for sleep, she’s on him again.

Ben’s exhausted if he’s honest, he’s not sure he could put out tonight even if that’s what Rey wanted, with difficult shifts and little down time lately finally taking their toll. But when his eyes drift closed he’s aware of the presence hovering above.

She probably can’t sleep. She often watches him when she can’t sleep, so she tells him, which might be creepy if he didn’t love her so much.

‘Are you asleep?’ she whispers, and he feels her face against his. Is she purposefully _rubbing_ against him? His eyes flutter open and she’s staring up close, which startles him.

‘Trying to’ he laughs, extending an arm around her. ‘Shouldn’t you be doing the same?’

‘Mm, possibly’ Her fingers are back under his chin now and Ben wonders if he should just shave tomorrow because shit’s _getting real weird._ She’s never had this level of fascination when it comes to his face, ever. Mind you, his plan is definitely working so it’ll all be worth it soon enough.

‘I’ve decided I like your facial hair’

Well, well.

Ben’s tempted to say I told you so, but he doesn’t. Instead he smiles at how sweetly she says it, head cocked as she eyes the dark growth he’s been working to maintain.

‘Had a change of heart, have we?’

‘Just something Rose mentioned. But now I can’t stop thinking about it’

‘And what did Rose have to say exactly?’

Rey ponders telling him, but she can’t bring herself to say it. Not yet. She hasn’t wanted a guy to go down on her in a long time and what if it’s not as good as she thinks it’s going to be? But then again, what if it’s amazing and she’s missing out?

Decisions, decisions.

Ben begged there for a while, after they first got together, he wanted so badly to go down on her but she just kept knocking him back, so she really couldn’t blame him for giving up altogether. He knew he was pretty good at it, if his two past relationships were anything to go by, so he never understood her fear but he certainly respected her wishes.

And now that she seems to have changed her mind on the matter, he wants her to ask for it herself.

‘Never mind. Tell you tomorrow’ She plants a final kiss on his lips, sure to feel his face while she does before she slings a leg and an arm over him to settle her head into his chest to sleep.

_Tomorrow._

~~

Ben wakes bright and early and well before Rey so he decides to go for a quick run before heading back to grab a shower. He’s on late shift today so he doesn’t need to start until 2. Means he gets home later but he doesn’t mind afternoons as much as he used to.

He’s been working in the Target warehouse for a few years now and it’s not the best job he’s ever had but the people are nice, and the pay is ok now he’s worked his way up to Supervisor so it could certainly be worse.

Usually he’d sleep in and make the most of the late start, but he can’t get back to sleep for some reason so there’s no use trying to force it. Plus, it’s a beautiful day and he’s dying for some fresh air.

There’s a brisk breeze as he makes his way around the blocks closest to their apartment, passing many of the usuals he encounters on his morning run. He realises he gets a few funny looks from people he usually greets this time around, figuring it must be down to the new beard.

When he arrives home he hits the shower straight away, not even bothering to wake Rey by looking for clean clothes. She’s likely still asleep anyway and even though she doesn’t need any beauty sleep, he’ll let her rest.

He secretly hopes she’ll ask him today because if she wants him to go down on her, then he’s more than ready. Truth be told he was ready months ago.

The warm water hits the spot and not 5 minutes in, as he’s finishing rinsing his hair, he hears the door open. Running his hand over the glassy fog to clear the mist, he can see Rey. Then the shower door opens and she’s shucking his _own_ shirt and underwear to join him.

And it’s lucky they have time to spare this morning because he can never resist her naked body for long.

‘Morning’

‘Morning. What are you doing up?’

‘Heard the shower and thought I might save some water’

‘You can just say you wanted to see me naked and wet, I’m fine with it’

‘Ha ha’ she smiles, wrapping her arms around his waist to lay her head on his chest as water cascades around them. ‘Ok, you got me. I can never resist you naked and wet, you know that’

When her head raises again, she eyes the facial hair and her hands again come to rub at the wet and wiry hairs.

This is getting ridiculous. Maybe he should just bring it up?

‘Alright, spill’

‘Huh?’

‘C’mon babe. You literally can’t keep your hands off my face and I’m dying to know what Rose said that got you to change your mind about my facial hair so quickly’

‘It was nothing. Really’

‘Alright. Well, I guess if you’re not gonna tell me, I certainly can’t read minds so…we’ll just leave it then’

It’s then Rey panics, realising she can’t get Ben to _do_ what she wants if she doesn’t let him _know_ what she wants.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she will.

Definitely.

_Maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos keep us thriving xxx


End file.
